


SYOC

by MrSnydeStoried



Category: DCU (Comics)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:35:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 45
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21966523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrSnydeStoried/pseuds/MrSnydeStoried
Summary: A place to submit heroic or villainous OC's that I will add to my story.
Kudos: 1





	SYOC

This is a sort of character sheet for the OC’s. 

Name:  
Alias:  
Age:  
Gender:  
Faction:  
Three positive traits (e.g intelligence, strength, etc.) :

Three flaws:

Backstory:

Insecurity or fear:

Source of inspiration or pride:

Any Secrets?

Abilities:

Equipment:

Aesthetic:

Describe their personality/ morality:

Other Notes:


End file.
